The Dove
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Harry likes birds, especially doves. Draco finds this out, and a lot more...SLASH!


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; they are all property of J. K. Rowling  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Author's note: hey everyone! I have no clue where this idea came from... it just came. Yep I liked it though and I hope you do too!  
  
**The Dove**  
  
After another sleepless night, Draco decided to get up and take an early morning walk. He knew nobody was ever up this early on a Saturday, not even his strict godfather Severus Snape.  
  
Draco showered and got dressed for the day. He could tell it was going to be chilly so he grabbed a cloak and threw it over his shoulders. He walked through Hogwarts, looking at all the sleeping portraits.  
  
Finally he reached the front entrance. He slipped out the doors and looked around him. It was a beautiful autumn day. He started walking, making sure to stay close to the castle.  
  
Draco smiled to himself. He loved the early mornings. He just hated the nights he couldn't sleep. Luckily, the sun wasn't up yet so he would get to watch it rise.  
  
He walked until he reached the back of the castle, his favorite spot. There was a great view of the lake from the back, and it looked even better when the sun rose.  
  
He walked over to his favorite spot only to see that another person occupied it. Draco could only see the back of the person's head. He could tell it was a guy.  
  
Draco tilted his head slightly and his eyes widened at who was in his spot. Harry Potter. Draco was going to tell him off, but words failed him.  
  
He couldn't help noticing how beautiful the boy looked. Harry must have felt he was being watched and turned around.  
  
"Hey Draco," Draco's eyebrows shut up into his hairline because he was so surprised. Since when had they been on a first name basis? "Wanna sit?"  
  
Draco shrugged and walked over to sit down. There was an awkward silence between the two boys, until a dove flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. The Gryffindor pulled some bird seed out of his pocket and fed it to the bird who jumped down to sit on Harry's shoulder  
  
"Dove's are so beautiful. Did you know they have only one mate in life?" One mate, from the beginning to the end." Draco shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What's your point?" He asked.  
  
Emerald met silver. "Humans don't. But I will. I think that there is one person destined for everyone. I can't wait to meet mine."  
  
His eyes lit up with passion. "What do you think?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I dunno. I guess so. I don't know if the person I like now is destined for me, but I hope he is." He tensed when he realized he had told Harry he was gay. Harry smiled.  
  
'He's not weirded out?' Draco thought.  
  
Harry then started speaking again. "Yea, I hope the guy I like is my soul mate."  
  
'Whoa. He's gay too? Why do I feel happy all of a sudden?' Draco asked himself.  
  
Draco sighed in relief and leaned back against the side of the bench. The boys sat in silence for a while, waiting for the sun to come up. They both held their breath as the first sign of daylight peeked over the lake.  
  
Instantly the sky was filled with an array of colors. There were pinks and blues and yellows and oranges, but all light and pastel, not dark like the sunset. Draco started when he felt a hand enclose around his.  
  
He looked down and saw Harry's hand on top of his rubbing circles on the back with his thumb. He picked his head up to see Harry's face. The bright green eyes of the other boy met him, looking at him with something undistinguishable in his eyes.  
  
Draco paused for a moment to figure it out and his eyes widened when he realized what it was.  
  
Love.  
  
Harry had love in his eyes when he was looking at Draco, the Malfoy heir, the Ice prince of Slytherin. But how? Harry was good. He was the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, and a Potter for heavens sakes!  
  
Somehow, it was still there. And Draco knew he was looking back at the other boy the same way.  
  
A/N: fluff! Hahaha I 3 fluff. I don't think doves mate for life, but I wanted to put that in. :D haha!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
